filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Cunt
Green Cunt is a Lycra entity who scavenges the many realms within the Omniverse. Appearance Green Cunt's Lycra color is a bright seafoam green. He sports red underpants to emphasize his crotch area and does not wear any shoes. He is also sometimes seen wearing a black leather belt and a blue clock in the middle of his chest. He speaks in a very generic Eastern European accent that is somewhat easy to understand, similar to Dexter's accent from Dexter's Laboratory or Gay Retard. Personality Green Cunt seems to be rather spiteful in nature, taking delight in telling Pink Guy that Frank was absent from the realm they were in; even claiming "He's not real. There is no Francis of The Filth" (this was likely just simple taunting, however). Despite his cunty attitude, Green Cunt may have had noble reasons for attempting to destroy Pink Guy's boombox, declaring that no one should possess such a powerful artifact. History Pink Guy stumbles upon him in Realm East Vegetation 6 while he's trying to find the real Filthy Frank. Pink Guy finds Green Cunt in a tree chewing on branches. Green Cunt claims that there is no Filthy Frank and that "Panch Boy" is foolish for searching for him. Green Cunt is curious of Pink Guy's boom box, which leads to Pink Guy playing one of his CD's. The hot fire he hears from the disk amazes and surprises him. After having what seems to be a violent orgasm from listening to the music, Green Cunt then comes to the realization that Pink Guy's boom box is too powerful and that it must be destroyed. After a small fight scene, Green Cunt is incapacitated by Salamander Man with a tree branch to the back of the head. His current status is unknown, but it is possible he suffered major head trauma and died alone on account of his retarded lone scavenger life choice. Perhaps if he was hit from the front his massive fucking forehead would have absorbed some of the impact. Green Cunt also seems to have mighty genitals, able to withstand several hundred blows from Pink Guy to the balls during their fight. Major Battles *Green Cunt vs Salamander Man vs Pink Guy Knocked out (not confirmed) from behind by [[Salamander Man]] Meme Status In Edward Watermelon hands BTS 1/3, Max tells Ian to jump off his microwave and, "Say some gay shit." Which he does, jumping down, crouching as he lands, looking to the camera with a glad looking grin and saying, "I'M GAY!" This clip then went viral and became a meme online. Because it was BTS footage, it's not officially canon to The Filthy Frank Show. Quotes *"Waht are ye dew herr?" *"Halloh, Panch Boy." *"What is wrong... Pankie Poo?" *"What is this, some sort of laspian relashunshap?" *"I'm gay!" *"I sense a great power coeming from thaet boex.." *"A crature in pank froem anoethre owmnivarse..." *"I thout this raelm was abandahon!" *"Yeu loohking for the franch? The falthy franch!? Hese nawt heare!" *"You fewlisch run aroun thees woeds looching for hem. Hese nawt haere, doomy, hese nawt rael." *"Fouk you, betch boeh!" *Wha are yeu so scarred, laettle boeh?" Trivia *He resembles Tingle from The Legend of Zelda series. *He appeared in iDubbbz' 100K subscriber special, under the alias of 'Ian the Alien'. *One of his favorite foods are sticks, seeing as he is eating one when first seen in "A WAR IS COMING..." Category:Characters Category:Lycra People Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Villains Category:IDubbbzTV Category:Deceased Category:Hakujin